Nothing In Particular Here
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: (couldn't think of a decent title) Series of one shots. AU, Canon, various ships. Suggest pairings/situations in reviews, if you'd like! Includes(possibly): both Orders, Death Eaters, Hogwarts students! (we can tag Marauders but not these things, why) Rated K-M.
1. Wine of the Wolf

**So, I'm just uploading random one shots while I work on my other two(behind the veil and Raising the rainbow) stories.**

Tonks had worked an extremely long day. However, she knew her day was considerably better than her husband's- he had spent the day watching their four month old son and had just left before her arrival to deal with his monthly transformation.

Just like the previous three full moons, Tonks arrived to a silent house and a note from her mother:

 ** _Dear,  
Remus dropped Teddy off this evening. I'll keep him all night for you, get some rest._**

She dropped the note back on the entry way table and headed for the kitchen. On the kitchen table, another note. She almost always knew what this one would say, but sometimes Remus did surprise her.

 _ **Dora,  
Dinner is in the oven, should be ready when you arrive. Knowing your mother, she'll keep Teddy all night. I've gotten you something(in the fridge) in the very probably instance that she has claimed your son for the night. Hope you had a good day and see you in the morning.  
Remus**_

She opened the fridge to find a bottle of her favorite wine. She laughed, Remus had pulled this trick before- he knew she wouldn't wake up when he arrived home if he supplied her with wine to relax with.

Well, it just so happened that Tonks was one step ahead. She took out her wand, sending two Patronuses away.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were coincidentally together when the messages appeared. Two wolves materialized in front of them each, and they smiled, knowing exactly what the message would say.

 _ **"Girl's night? Wine, food and no boys?"**_

* * *

 _ **yes. Tonks and Lupin live because WHY JK ROWLING, WHY**_


	2. Red

_**So these are being based off of either little thoughts in my head or Tumblr. Leave a ship/suggestion in the reviews and I can mix it up from Lupin/Tonks! So, you decide when this one takes place. I can sort of see October of OoTP year.**_

She had spent the day preparing this plan. It had taken a few hours to find exactly what she was looking for, but she had done it. She had 'gone to bed' exactly an hour before she knew Remus would to give her time to get ready.

Now, with just moments left, she was sitting on the edge of his bed wearing her own variation of a Red Riding Hood outfit. The full moon was two days away and she happened to know that Remus' moods were greatly affected right now. So she had devised a plan that included a very short red skirt, a red bra and red stiletto shoes. She left her hair long and dark, knowing he liked her best that way.

Soon she heard footsteps and sure enough, Remus entered the bedroom. He saw her, and was clearly contemplating how to handle the situation. He closed the door, turning to face her fully.

"May I ask what this is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is this where your plan ends?"

She simply smiled at him. "Well, Mr Wolf, why don't you show me?"

He smiled coyly. And in the next moment, he stride over to her and scooped her up.

And Tonks had been right about one thing. Remus Lupin was a gentleman- everywhere _except_ the bedroom.


	3. Dress Code

_**So again, I totally had a late night thought that turned into a Tumblr post that is now this. Again, Remus/Tonks so don't judge me here**_

 _ **I literally can't write other couples without prompts so idk . I'm going off of the deleted scene from the movie where they meet up with each other before the real fighting.**_

 _ **This is really just a joke one shot. don't mind me.**_

It was almost eleven at night. _Eleven._ With a new born baby under a week old, that was almost the same as saying it was three a.m.

For the new parents, it was far too late for anything to happen. Or so they had hoped. The Patronus had shown up for Remus, who didn't even bother getting dressed. Quite frankly, what did he care about what he wore during a moment like this? Throwing a jumper and a pair of shoes on, he left the house wearing his blue and black striped pajamas. And he didn't even care, because he had barely enough energy to make it to bed at night, let alone to change into robes in the middle of the night.

Less than an hour later, he was joined at Hogwarts, just as the battle commenced. Tonks was wearing a pair of Remus' sweatpants and one of his jumpers as well, because _Hell_ , she just gave birth and half of her clothes still didn't fit.

"Dora! Go back to Teddy!" Remus yelled upon seeing her. "You shouldn't be here, Teddy needs you!"

She threw her arms around him. "I couldn't stay, I just couldn't! Remus, sitting there all alone and not knowing, I just couldn't do nothing!"

"What is this?" Kingsley asked. "I'm a little surprised that you're _both_ here, and even more surprised that neither of you could bother to get properly dressed. Really, fighting Death Eaters in your pajamas, what's next?"

"Kingsley, it's almost one in the morning. I'm surprised anyone is dressed at all." Tonks said.

Kingsley rolled his eyes, sorely tempted to comment that if she had ever shown up to work as an Auror in her pajamas, she would have been fired right away. But the Order wasn't the Ministry, so why shouldn't the Lupins duel in their pajamas?

* * *

 _ **Okay so I wrote this at 2am. It's just a joke situation, don't mind me.**_


	4. Seer Sorrows

_**So, I made this post on Tumblr a while ago and then Common Room posted a similar post so I decided to One-Shot it.**_

Sybill Trelawney stumbled through the Great Hall, intent on helping anyone she could. So many students, so many innocents-

"We couldn't get him-" A blonde boy was saying to Minerva. "He didn't mean to-"

"Mister Malfoy, where is Mister Crabbe?" McGonagall asked.

"Dead- we couldn't save him-"

 _ **Trelawney wandered through the classroom of Slytherins and Ravenclaw, pausing at one table. She looked down at the three Slytherins, who answered her stare with a sneer. She grabbed one boy's shoulder.**_

 _ **"Beware of burns, my boy." She said in her usual misty voice.**_

 _ **The small group laughed.**_

 _ **"'Beware of burns'? Watch out Crabbe, the fireplace may attack you!" Draco Malfoy sneered.**_

Fire had killed the boy. Fire had killed the boy that _she_ had warned. First had been Cedric, now Vincent Crabbe.

 _ **She glanced at the third year Hufflepuffs/Gryffindors before her. "Mister Diggory, fetch me a teapot will you?" She asked. The boy did as asked, handing her the teapot. Before he sat down, she spoke again. "You'll meet an enemy in a graveyard, dear-"**_

 _ **"It's a good thing I don't hang out in graveyards, then, eh?" Cedric asked, sitting down as his peers laughed.**_

Trelawney wandered away from Draco Malfoy. She wandered the rows of the dead- how many of her own students were here? She spotted a group of redheads, surrounding young Fred Weasley.

 ** _She wandered, keeping an eye on the two redheads in particular. They seemed oddly well behaved, and if she were to believe the rumors she heard, that was not a good thing._**

 ** _She walked by them, watching as they took turns reading each other's tea cups. She reached towards one cup silently, facing the boy that the cup belonged to. She turned the cup, examining the tea leaves._**

 ** _"A great tragedy will bring the end of your closest relationship." She said, but the boys laughed._**

 ** _"Hear that, Freddie?" The one sitting across from the boy said. "I suppose you won't marry Angelina after all-"_**

She turned away from the redheaded family, to spot an even sicker sight- Oliver Wood carrying a tiny boy's pale and lifeless body. Colin Creevey, a sweet innocent Muggle Born who hadn't done a thing wrong to anyone.

 ** _Sitting across from Ginny Weasley sat a tiny blonde boy. Trelawney reached out to take his hand from Ginny's, intending to show them to way to reading palms properly. She looked at the boy's palm, and then looked at the boy._**

 ** _"My boy, you'll have a very short life-"_**

 ** _"I'm not very tall as it is, I'm sure it won't make a difference." Colin Creevey said with a large grin. Ginny laughed._**

Trelawney knew that boy was underage- why was he here? She turned away from the sight of Oliver Wood placing the boy's body on the floor with the other dead and caught a flash of bright pink out of the corner of her eye. She turned, and found herself staring at a student she remembered well- after all, it was rare that she ever saw the Hufflepuff _without_ pink hair. Next to her, Remus Lupin.

 _ **"Remus, dear-" Trelawney said, following him down the corridor. "I have seen that your time is short- I'd like to crystal gaze for you-"**_

 _ **"Sybill, some other time, I must go-" Remus said over his shoulder, rushing into the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _Trelawney stared at the bright pink hair that had entered her class less than half an hour ago. She wandered through the pairs, stopping behind Charlie Weasley's chair as he tried to read the pink haired girl's tea leaves. Trelawney stared over his shoulder, watching intently. Finally, she reached for the cup herself. She turned the cup, staring down at the girl._**

 ** _"My dear, Hogwarts will bring great danger for you-"_**

 ** _Charlie Weasley laughed. "Hear that, Nymphadora? You'd better be careful around the stairs."_**

She had been right. Her Eye had not failed her, it was the others and their disbelief. Who would be next? Who else had to die?

Her answer was provided when a scream filled the Entrance Hall. "Harry, NO!"


	5. Nightly Visits

_**Thought of this idea while watching the movies. Why not, right?**_

Harry lived alone for the first year after the war. He had taken Grimmauld Place, but allowed Kreacher to remain at Hogwarts. Harry was one person, he could take care of himself.

Or so he thought. Every morning, without fail, he would wake up at the same time and find the same things. The troll leg umbrella stand would be tipped over, as if Tonks had just tripped over it again. He would find Dungbombs in the hallway, as if they had fallen from Fred's pockets all over again. The Daily Prophet would be on the table, which wouldn't have been strange except for the fact it was unrolled and opened to a random page, as if Sirius or Remus or even Mad-Eye had been reading it- like they did during the war years at that exact table. Harry would always clean everything up, but every morning it would be the same.

While that seemed like cause for worry, he didn't worry. If they were visiting nightly, he wouldn't mind. This was Sirius' home, even Remus and Tonks had stayed here at one point- the Order was always welcome, living or dead.

Harry felt comfortable thinking that perhaps the fallen from the war were somewhere better, living lives as if no war had ever existed to destroy them.

That seemed to be the only way to sleep at night, imagining that somewhere they were all living the lives they truly deserved.


End file.
